


Sin've'tin

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Мол вызвал Визслу на поединок, но что-то пошло не так





	Sin've'tin

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: [фотография «Довима и слоны»](https://images2.imgbox.com/b0/33/66IMamlZ_o.jpg)  
Предупреждения: АУ, натягивание совы (мандалорских обычаев Расширенной вселенной ЗВ) на глобус (героев нового канона).  
Примечания: по мультсериалу «Звездные войны: Войны клонов»; в сюжете участвует герой комикса «Звездные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира»; упоминаются события романа Джо Шрайбера «Дарт Мол: Взаперти».  
Sin've'tin переводится как новое начало, «чистый лист». Дословно «чистое поле» — термин, обозначающий стирание прошлого человека, когда он становится мандалорцем, и с этого момента его будут судить только по поступкам и делам, совершаемым с этого момента. Мандалорцем может стать любое существо, независимо от расы и пола, если оно придерживается (или обещает придерживаться) принципов Resol'nare.  
Resol'nare или Шесть деяний — главные принципы в жизни каждого мандалорца: носить доспех; говорить на одном языке; растить и воспитывать из детей новых мандалорцев; защищать самого себя и свою семью; поддерживать свой клан; и откликаться на первый же зов лидера всех кланов — Мандалора.  
Фотография трактуется как «слабое существо управляет сильным».

— Я вызываю тебя! И пусть сильнейший правит Мандалором!

Эхо еще не затихло, когда Мол понял — что-то пошло не так. Мандалорцы не отпустили оружие, а Визсла, вместо того чтобы обнажить меч, уселся обратно на трон и очень неприятно оскалился.

— Значит, ты вызываешь меня, бывший лорд Мол? Но для этого нужно быть истинным man'do'ad*. А ты не носишь броню, не говоришь на нашем языке. Может быть, я чего-то не знаю, и ты потихоньку воспитывал детей в духе Resol'nare?

Его рыжая подружка звонко хихикнула. Кожей ощущая на себе прицелы бластеров, Мол подавил желание вновь, как тогда, придушить ее Силой. Криффов Алмек умолчал обо всех этих тонкостях, а может быть, специально подвел его под смерть. Визсла возвысил голос, продолжая:

— И ты никогда не подчинялся мне, Мандалору! Ты — всего лишь чужак, dar'man'da**…

— Постойте!

Мол не знал того, кто прервал Визслу — или же просто ни разу не видел его без шлема. Обычный мандалорец: светлые волосы, блеклые глаза.

— Все это так, но лорд Мол и его брат защищают и заботятся друг о друге, — сказал неожиданный защитник. — Без них мы бы никогда не завоевали Мандалор. Только благодаря им мы получили новое оружие, пищу и шанс на победу. Два действия Resol'nare из шести были совершены, это очень много для чужаков. И все мы видели лорда Мола в бою — воистину, он сражается как man'do'kar***, kyr'am nau tracyn kad****!

По залу пробежал шепоток. Мол с радостью заметил, что с лица Визслы сползла улыбка.

— Саксон, ты так защищаешь этого ah'rue'ttii'se*****. Может, хочешь вызвать меня из-за него?

Они продолжили на мандо'а, к спору вскоре присоединились остальные. Сейчас можно было рискнуть, раскидать всех Силой, добраться до Визслы… и умереть от выстрелов в спину. Мол оглянулся на брата, тот кивнул в сторону выхода. Да, пожалуй, бежать было лучшим вариантом. Затаиться, выждать удобный момент, а потом отомстить.

Перед этим стоило задушить Алмека, и Мол уже потянулся было к его дряблой шее. Но предатель отступил и торопливо зашептал:

— Нельзя терять ни минуты, мой лорд. Немедленно преклоните колено и потребуйте принять вас обоих в мандалорцы. А в конце обязательно добавьте слово «sin've'tin». Это очень важно. Скорее, пока они не опомнились!

— Ты предал меня…

— Это ваш единственный шанс. Торопитесь!

На это Мол мог бы возразить, что у него еще есть «Черное Солнце», пайки и хатты. Мог бы, если бы питал какие-то иллюзии по поводу верности криминальных кланов. Они с радостью предадут, когда за ним не будет силы Дозора Смерти. А став мандалорцем и следуя их кодексу (только для виду, разумеется), можно вскоре вызвать и победить Визслу. Получить Мандалор, всё его войско, все его богатства. Ради этого стоило рискнуть. А Визсла обязательно заплатит за это унижение, его смерть будет долгой и мучительной. Так думал Мол, пока шел к центру тронного зала. Звук шагов гулко отдавался в высоких стенах, а с оконного витража за ним насмешливо следила герцогиня Сатин.

Все умолкли, когда он преклонил колено. Взгляды десятка глаз напомнили прошлое: арену «Улья», когда он так же был вынужден временно играть по чужим правилам. Они жаждут зрелищ — это так знакомо. Скоро Мол покажет им всю свою ярость. Краем глаза он отметил, что Саваж последовал его примеру, и в груди стало чуть теплее. Брат поддержит в любой битве, даже той, на которой не проливается кровь.

— Я, Дарт Мол, истинный лорд ситх, желаю стать мандалорцем, — он вдохнул поглубже и порадовался тому, как скривилось от бешенства лицо Визслы. — Sin've'tin!

— Я, Саваж Опресс, истинный лорд ситх, тоже хочу в мандалорцы! Sin've'tin! — вторил ему брат.

Визсла наконец справился с эмоциями и поднялся с трона. Остальные мандалорцы окружили их, а он подошел ближе и невыносимо торжественно провозгласил:

— Раньше вы были dar'man'da — невежественными неудачниками. Та жизнь окончилась! Вы будете растить свое потомство как мандалорцев — и беречь его. Будете носить наши доспехи и говорить на нашем языке. Будете служить клану Визсла… — он сделал паузу. Видимо, для того, чтобы Мол как следует прочувствовал горечь поражения, ведь теперь ему придется подчиняться непосредственно самому Визсле. — Будете служить клану Визсла и собираться в бой, когда прикажу я, ваш Мандалор. Это Resol'nare, шесть действий, священных для нашего народа. Выполняйте их — и можете смело называть себя мандалорцами. Встаньте, новые воины Мандалора. Саксон покажет, где кузница, там вам подберут подходящую броню.

Смотреть на Визслу снизу вверх было почти физически больно. Мол поднялся с колен и осведомился как можно более непринужденно:

— Мой Мандалор, можем ли мы получить обратно свои мечи?

— Новая жизнь — новое оружие, — Визсла нисколько не скрывал злорадства. — Надеюсь, ты умеешь обращаться с бластером?

Этим вопросом он добавил себе еще пару часов мучений перед смертью. Мол жестом остановил дернувшегося было вперед брата. Терпение и выдержка, вот чем им придется вооружиться, пока не наступит подходящий момент для мести.

На выручку вновь пришел Саксон:

— Если нет, я научу их. Пойдемте, лорды, я покажу ваш новый дом.

Когда они втроем выходили из зала, Мол прямо спросил его:

— Почему ты поддержал меня?

— Потому что с вами мы дойдем до самого края вселенной и покорим всю галактику, — ответил Саксон, не сбавляя шага. Слова легко лились с его губ, как будто он уже давно думал об этом. — Вы будете великим Мандалором, лорд Мол.

Один союзник лучше, чем ничего, а позже могут появиться и другие. Правда, Алмек куда-то сбежал, но Мол не сомневался, что тот еще даст о себе знать.

— Я не разочарую тебя, Саксон, — сказал Мол почти искренне.

**Author's Note:**

> * мандалорцем  
** не мандалорец; тот, кто не придерживается мандалорских традиций  
*** олицетворение мандалорской добродетели: смесь агрессии, упорства, преданности и жажды жизни  
**** как клинок из пламени смерти; цитата из древнего мандалорского боевого марша "Vode An"  
***** чужак, предатель


End file.
